Christmas Present
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Ino está sozinha na noite de Natal mas recebe uma grande prenda. Feliz Natal gente e deixem review o/


_Bem gente uma fic de Natal que me ocorreu hoje mesmo. _

_Espero que gostem._

-/-

A loira passou a mão pela cabeça do enorme canino enquanto passava para entrar na cozinha. Caminhou até ao lavatório, arrepiando-se a cada segundo que os seus pés descalços tocavam no chão frio, e lá depositou a tigela de rámen que tinha acabado de comer, enchendo-a de água para mais tarde lavar. Suspirou pesadamente ao lembrar que estava sozinha. Até ao ano novo, estava por sua conta. Não por escolha própria, se dependesse dela ele não tinha arredado pé dali de casa mas o namorado já não via a familia há muito tempo.

Ouviu o telefone tocar na sala, correu até lá e sorriu ao ver o indicador de casa dos pais. Atendeu o telefone deixando-se cair no sofá e sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir a voz da mãe. Falou com a mulher alguns minutos até ela dizer que ia passar ao seu pai, que estava a tentar roubar-lhe o telefone.

- Olá pai. – Cumprimentou Ino sorrindo.

- _Olá querida. Como estás?_ – Perguntou o homem.

- Sozinha. Com saudades dele. Com um pouco de frio.

-_ Ele não devia ter-te deixado sozinha. Eu se fosse ti deixava-o._

- Pai! Não comeces, está bem? Ele precisava de ver a familia.

- _Está bem querida, desculpa. Vens almoçar cá a casa amanhã não é? _

- Sim. Amanhã falamos. Até amanhã pai. Adoro-te. – Disse sorrindo outra vez.

-_Eu a ti querida. Tem uma boa noite._

E desligou o telefone colocando-o em cima da mesa de centro. Correu os olhos pela sala escura, parando em cima da pequena árvore de natal montada num canto que tinha dezenas de pequenas luzinhas coloridas a piscar. Sorriu para as luzes antes de se deitar no sofá, cobrir-se com uma manta, ligar a tv e chamar o cão para lhe fazer companhia.

…

Estava quase a fechar os olhos quando o telefone tocou novamente. Pensou ser a amiga Sakura, a perguntar se tudo estava bem e a desejar um feliz natal. Esticou-se até à mesa de centro para puder chegar ao telefone e atendeu sem olhar o indicador.

- Estou?

- _Olá boneca._ – Falou a voz masculina do outro lado do telefone.

- Kiba! – Exclamou sorrindo abertamente ao ouvir a voz do namorado.

- _Só liguei para ver o que estavas a fazer e se estavas bem._

- Estou deitada no sofá, com a tua _sweatshirt_ …

- _A minha sweatshirt? As coisas que eu te iria fazer…_

- O que é que a tua mente preversa está para aí a pensar? – Perguntou ela rindo um pouco.

- _Ah minha linda isso agora…_

- Voltando ao que estava a dizer antes de me interromperes com as tuas ideias preversas. Estou no sofá, com a tua _sweatshirt_, uma manta e a ver um daqueles filmes super pirosos de natal.

O cão ladrou sonoramente levantando a cabeça da barriga da loira.

- Ah. E o Akamaru está a fazer-me companhia. Estou bem não te preocupes. – E riu levemente voltando a fazer festas na cabeça do canino com a sua mão livre. – E tu que estás a fazer?

-_ Nada de jeito. O mesmo que tu suponho. _– Respondeu ele. – _Agora que me lembro. A surpresa que encomendei para ti deve estar a chegar. Porque não vais lá fora?_

- Estás doido? Está a nevar e um gelo lá fora. E quem entrega coisas a esta hora?

- _Importas-te de ir lá fora? O homem das entregas vai congelar assim e aposto que tu não queres ser processada por isso, pois não?_

- Ahh que chato. – Disse ela afastando a manta e levantando-se do sofá. - Espero que a surpresa seja algo completamente do outro mundo.

- _Do outro mundo não sei, mas algo me diz que vais gostar. _– Uma pausa na qual ela ouviu o namorado dar alguns passos. – _Vou ter de desligar boneca. Ligo-te amanhã para ver como estás. _

- Está bem. Amo-te e tenho saudades tuas.

- _Também tenho saudades e também te amo. Ah! E leva o teu telemóvel._

- Está bem.

Ino desligou o telefone e atirou-o para o sofá, começando a caminhar para a porta. Calçou as botas de pêlo, que estavam lá desde que tinha saído de manhã para comprar umas revistas, e agarrou no telemóvel que estava em cima do móvel da entrada. Abriu a porta saindo para o corredor do prédio. Caminhou por lá rapidamente, descendo as escadas a correr e quando saiu para rua encolheu-se com o frio que lhe passou cortante pelas pernas desnudas. Olhou em volta começando a procurar alguma caixa ou o homem das entregas. Nada à vista. Apenas neve e carros cobertos de neve. Um subito desejo de matar o namorado apoderou-se do seu corpo. O seu telemóvel começou a vibrar e ela atendeu rapidamente.

- Eu estou capaz de te matar. – Disse entre dentes.

- _Que mal é que eu fiz?_ – Perguntou Kiba do outro lado do telefone.

- Fizeste-me vir cá fora por uma coisa que nem sequer aqui está. Se eu apanhar uma pneumonia és um homem morto.

- _Não está aí? Que estranho. Olha em volta._

- Já olhei e não está aqui nada.

- _Olha melhor._

Ino olhou para a esquerda e nada, mas quando se virou para a direita…O coração parou de bater por uns segundos.

Ali estava ele. Com uma mão no bolso do casaco de cabedal e a outra a agarrar no telemóvel, o cabelo sujo de neve e aquele sorriso que lhe deixava os caninos de fora estampado no rosto.

-_ Já conseguiste ver a tua prenda?_ – Ele perguntou ainda pelo telemóvel.

- Sim…

Ambos desligaram o telemóvel e Ino ficou parada alguns segundos antes de começar a correr pelo meio da neve até ao namorado, que já a esperava de braços abertos. Saltou-lhe para o pescoço enterrando lá o rosto e inspirando o perfume masculino. Kiba sorriu ainda mais e abraçou-a pela cintura, andando à roda algumas vezes. Quando finalmente depositou a loira no chão, olhou-a de cima a baixo.

- O que estás a fazer aqui? E a tua familia? – Perguntou enquanto o moreno a puxava para mais perto de si.

- A minha familia tem que compreender que eu preciso de estar contigo hoje. – Respondeu ele agarrando-lhe o rosto. - Por isso, ignorando os gritos da minha querida mãe, agarrei na minha mala e conduzi que nem um louco até aqui para puder estar contigo.

- Capaz de te matares…- Disse ela agarrando-lhe no rosto também. – Mas fico feliz que estejas aqui. O meu pai já queria que eu te deixasse porque não estavas comigo hoje.

- Meu querido sogro ama-me tanto que me comove…- Murmurou o moreno rindo um pouco.

- Podemos ir para dentro? – Pergunto ela largando o rosto do namorado e começando a esfregar as mãos nas pernas. – Já não sinto as pernas.

- Antes de irmos para dentro, tenho mais uma coisa a dizer…Feliz Natal boneca.

- Feliz Natal.

Ino colou os lábios nos do namorado sorrindo entre o beijo ao facto de não estar sozinha naquela noite que devia ser feliz. Uma noite que começou por ser monótona e um pouco triste, era agora feliz e ela tinha a certeza que prometia muita coisa…

- Podemos ir para dentro agora? – Perguntou interrompendo o beijo.

-/-

_A todos os leitores desejo um santo natal e um feliz ano novo junto das vossas familias. _

_Deixem uma review de prendinha para mim ^^_

_Ja ne o/ _


End file.
